


The Barter System

by sekiharatae



Series: Day to Day Life [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Cloti - Freeform, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: Maybe the chocobos made her do it.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Day to Day Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794073
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Barter System

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this while telling myself I wouldn't be able to think of a plot for the FFVII kissing meme. ^^; It's not my best, and it's probably OOC, but hopefully it's still a fun read.

Maybe it was jealousy that made her do it. Maybe it was the imp of the perverse, who seemed to enjoy throwing wrenches (or flower girls) into her relationship with Cloud. Maybe it was temporary insanity, brought on by watching the chocobos _dance_.

Whatever the reason, when Cloud reached for the materia the birds had given her, Tifa shook her head and put her hands behind her back. “What’ll you give me for it?” she asked, peering through her lashes at his surprised expression. Long out of practice at flirting, she hoped she didn’t sound as awkward as she felt.

Much to her disappointment, Cloud responded by cocking his head in confusion, looking uncannily like the chocobos gathered around them.

Tifa managed to hold her smile and coquettish posture through sheer determination, despite a sudden urge to smack him for being dense. She really shouldn’t blame him for being bewildered: blatantly teasing overtures were Aerith’s thing, not hers.

Darn it.

After considering her for a moment, the corner of his mouth twitched into a slight smile, and that glowing blue gaze darkened with understanding. “Hmmm. I suppose that depends on what you want,” he replied, voice just a bit deeper than usual.

Was it completely stupid and girlish for the sound to spawn butterflies in her stomach?

“Well...” pretending to think seriously about her answer, Tifa wondered if he could hear the anxious beating of her heart, “I think a kiss would be a fair trade.”

“A kiss?” He moved closer, gloved hands settling at her waist as she nodded. “Just one?”

There was a teasingly wistful note in his voice that gave her another little boost of confidence.

“I’ve never done this before,” she confessed, still watching him from beneath her lashes, and was gratified to feel his hands tighten and pull her closer still. Biting her lip, she raised her gaze from his chest to his face, her expression deliberately innocent. “Do you think it might be worth more than one?”

Both corners of Cloud’s mouth were smiling as he bent to rest his forehead against hers. “It might be worth less,” he answered, and if the words were cocky and confident, his voice was soft, tone teasing. “You should probably decide for yourself.”

Her nervousness completely faded, Tifa fought to suppress the laughter struggling to escape. “Are... are you offering me a free sample?”

“I want you to be sure you’re getting a good deal.” His tone strove for earnest, even as his fingers tilted her chin to let the words play against her lips. “It’s a limited offer, good for one customer only.” And although the press of their mouths was slight – not quite kissing, not yet – he could still feel her smile at his oblique reassurance.

“Then how can I refuse?”

The almost inaudible question, little more than a faint exhale, was all the go ahead he needed.

Long minutes later, Tifa was certain there wasn’t a materia (or anything else) on the planet that could measure up to one of Cloud’s kisses.

“You can have the materia,” she murmured when they came up for air, “but I think I’m getting the better end of the deal.”

Closing his hands over hers where they were fisted in his shirt, Cloud gave a low chuckle. “We’ll have to find it again, first,” he answered.

Unrepentant – it had been far more important to touch _him_ than to hold on to a glassy rock – Tifa nudged the little orb with her foot, sending it rolling off into the grass.

“Kiss me again, and I’ll help you look.”


End file.
